Talk:Island of the Lizard King (book)
Hero This is the same hero from books 5 and 6. See "Intertextual References" for all three pages.Gallicus 23:28, 14 August 2009 (UTC) :Are you sure this is canon? There is no mention at all of the Hero having taken part in the Trial in the Background to Island. Fang is mentioned, sure, but no mention of the Trial. On the flip side, Mungo does mention in ref.(1) that his father took part in the Trial. best, Sunil060902 23:33, 14 August 2009 (UTC) :Actually, I think it is implied (but never stated) that the hero of FF5, FF6 and FF7 are the same individual - I think this is better stated as a possibility rather than a certainty, but there is enough evidence to suggest it at least. Paltogue 09:20, 15 August 2009 (UTC) ::Is there? Well, the Trial is not mentioned in the Hero's backstory, only in Mungo's. I think the "Intertextual References" should go like this: :::"The Hero starts his journey in Fang, the setting of the previous gamebook, Deathtrap Dungeon. The Dungeon itself is mentioned by Mungo as the place where his father met his end. While some have suggested it is possible that the Hero of this book is the same individual as that of Deathtrap Dungeon (and by extension, also that of City of Thieves), it is nowhere explicitly stated that he is." ::I would also like to point out Mungo's conversation with the Hero certainly does not elicit a "been there, done that" type of response from the Hero. best, Sunil060902 23:37, 15 August 2009 (UTC) :::Hey, I'm not attached to it. :) I'm just playing Devil's Advocate so the wikia isn't edited willy nilly! The info in question came from Demian's Gamebook Web Page and was copied across. Much of the 'errors' info for the various gamebook pages also come from such resources. You will need to edit City of Thieves (book) and Deathtrap Dungeon (book) as well.Gallicus 03:19, 16 August 2009 (UTC) ::I think you are right to state that it is nowhere made explicit. The evidence might be interpreted that it is - City of Thieves ends in Silverton, which is about two days journey from Port Blacksand. Deathtrap Dungeon starts about two days' journey from Port Blacksand, and ends in Fang. Island of the Lizard King starts in Fang. Now all of this might be coincidence, but since the three books follow one another in the series and are all written by the same author, I suspect that all of this is statistically significant! So I'd suggest saying that it seems to be the case, given the starting and ending points of the books that the adventurer is the same individual, but that this is nowhere stated explicitly, so we can't know for sure. Paltogue 09:12, 16 August 2009 (UTC) :::I.e. the evidence from the three books added together is more persuasive than any two books. Paltogue 09:13, 16 August 2009 (UTC) Guys. I have actually gone and bought Deathtrap Dungeon and City of Thieves this morning (luckily my local WH Smith has a fair selection of Wizard titles!). I've made a start on DD, but from what I can gather from the "Background", it says you "waste little time" in leaving Port Blacksand, pointing against a prolonged hunt for Zanbar Bone? Anyway back to the gamebook - these incidentally are my first new FF titles since I bought Knights of Doom back in 1994! best, Sunil060902 12:38, 16 August 2009 (UTC) :Excellent purchases! The way I've interpreted it is that after defeating Zanbar Bone, you return to Silverton to be rewarded. That's where Deathtrap Dungeon then picks up - you walk back to Blacksand (two days), but don't hang around. Paltogue 14:15, 16 August 2009 (UTC) ::I still think it's an assumption if the background doesn't explicitly say so - Silverton is not expicitly mentioned in Deathtrap Dungeon, for example. Any way, Deathtrap Dungeon completed, albeit without using dice, but needed three guesses for the Gem slot lock. best, Sunil060902 22:35, 16 August 2009 (UTC)